Help:The Wicked Method
The Wicked Method The Zarpian and Macian empires were at war. The Macian empire's goal is to conquer the universe and rule it. The Macian empire lost the battle. The Macian empire took them to Mars and imprisoned them into a foxhole and covered them. Meanwhile, on Earth, many scientists in GEV Research were working on their own experiments. That was, until recently. "Hey, everyone," said a scientist, "there seems to be a disturbance on Mars!" Other scientists and supervisors came to verify her findings. They found that her findings were accurate. They called NASA to report the findings. NASA did not believe them. They hung up on them. Later on, NASA decided to investigate the matter for themselves. They loaded two astronauts and supplies in a shuttle. Conditions were favorable for the launch. They did the countdown from nine to zero. The shuttle was on its way to Mars. The shuttle landed safely on Mars. The two astronauts exited the shuttle. They searched high and low for the phenomenon. They could find nothing. They decided to rule the findings as false and return home, but just as they were about to enter the shuttle, they heard a sharp noise. They resumed their search. The found the source of the noise. They silently debated whether they should move the cover or not. They decided to move it. They slightly moved it and there was silence below. Then they completely removed the cover and the whole Macian empire came out. "Thanks for helping us," said King Zor, "it's just too bad that you have to pay the penalty!" The two astronauts looked at each other because they did not understand what he was talking about. "Wolf Wingers!" said King Zor, "throw them into the hole that we just come out of and cover it!" The Wolf Wingers seized the two astronauts and tossed them into the foxhole and covered them. "Obliterate their shuttle so that they cannot get back home!" said King Zor. The Macian empire blasted the shuttle and the shuttle cracked open like a raw egg. The Macian empire celebrated briefly. "Alright, everyone!" said King Zor, "let's go back to Colice!" The Macian empire returned back to their home base. "Okay, everyone," said King Zor, "the Zarpian empire will be one of the last empires that we will try to take over! That's nine out of ten successful takeovers. Which one do you think should be number ten?" "How about the planet of the Earthlings?" said Maxor, "you know; they're kind of stupid!" "Yes, dear," said Queen Gori, "they would make excellent slaves!" "Then it is settled," said King Zor, "we will attack Earth! Wolf Wingers! Go down and do your job!" The Wolf Wingers went to Earth and started harassing the citizens of Addison Bay. Some of the citizens called the police. The police saw what was happening and they returned back to their station. It was the same with the military. They sounded the civil defense alarm. "Look, dear!" said Queen Gori, "they're cowering!" "Yes!" said King Zor, "it appears that the Wolf Wingers are doing their job. I want to see this! I'll get both of us some chairs! King Zor brought chairs for his wife and him. "We have this one cold!" said King Zor.